Alice's World
by elvita101
Summary: The brawlers are finally back on earth, lifted of all thier problems, only for them to have yet another problem. there will be some alice and Shun and there is Dan and Runo rated t just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooooo everyone and welcome to the first chapter of "Alice's World"! I really hope you enjoy this fanfic and as for my other story "Trust me" I'm going to update it as soon as another idea floats into my head, so rest assure. This story however takes place after New vestroia and before Galaxy invaders or whateva its called.**

**Dan: hello, welcome to "Alice's World"**

**Me: uhhh, yeah welcome**

**Dan: she does not own bakugan and no brawlers were hurt in the making of this story ^^**

**Me: sigh…**

**Chapter 1, A little to Fishy**

" Sweet home Japan, I can already smell the sushi!" Dan exclaimed, "Leave it up to Dan to smell food from miles away" Runo shook her head at her boyfriends stupidity.

" oh, I cant wait to go to the mall, I might die if I don't" Julie squealed. "Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing" Runo whispered to Marucho, who silently nodded his head in agreement.

All of the brawlers (excluding Alice) were grazing down the sidewalk, in a particularly happy mood. Maybe it was because all the fans screaming their names and asking for autographs.

Maybe because it was a carefree day for them, with no responsibility, a heavy weight lifted off their shoulders.

Or in passing windows they could see their faces on the plasma TV's. Who knows, it could be none of the above, yet whatever the reason, everyone was happy. Even Shun was happy, a proud smirk apparent on his face, arms crossed, and his honey/brown eyes glinting.

All of the brawlers looked stunning in every way. "Hey, how about we stop at Runo's restaurant, you know to see her parents and maybe escape this publicity?" Marucho offered, looking nervous and anxious.

"sure Marucho, All this walking has worked up an appetite" Dan responded, saving Marucho from his anxiety attack without knowing. Clueless.

" Dan, when are you not hungry?" Shun asked, a bit irritated. "never" Runo snorted, which sparked yet another argument between Dan and Runo. It was resolved by Dan's stomach growling.

They all stormed into the Misaki café, Shun being last mostly because he didn't want to get involved in Dan' s hunger attacks. "hey Mrs. Misaki" Dan obnoxiously yelled, "Mind hooking us up with some foo-" however Dan got interrupted by Runo's fist of fury. "Ill get the food!" she yelled while stomping into the kitchen.

"Geez Dan you should know by now not to anger Runo" Julies bubbly voice boomed. " yeah but the problem is I don't know when she's going to burst." Dan nervously started scratching his head.

Julie, being the scatterbrain she was, had already lost interest in the conversation and was now filing her nails. Suddenly a extremely annoying yet bubbly ring tone went off.

"oh, that's me!" Julie said while rummaging through her purse. "Text message!" She shouted while pressing a button on her phone. Meanwhile everyone either sighed or groaned.

"sheesh, where's Runo" Dan mumbled. "Right here" Runo mumbled back. Dan turned around with a slight yelp, seeing Runo truly was right there.

"OMG!" Julie beamed. Everyone snapped there heads in Julies direction "Alice is throwing a party for us!" Julie answered everyone, eyes enlarged looking at the screen of her phone.

"WHAT!"

**Oook hope you liked it and if you did review! Btw(by the way) there will be some Shun Alice later and you can never get enough Runo Dan humorous moments ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and kudos to my reviewers! I hope you like my second chapter of Alice's World!**

**Alice: how are you feeling today**

**Me: terrible**

**Alice: why?**

**Me: because today is another day I wont own bakugan battle brawlers!**

**Alice: well I was going to do the disclaimer… but I guess that's taken care of so umm… enjoy!**

**Chapter 2. I gotta feeling**

"No way, Alice would never …" Runo was the first to talk, but even she didn't know what to say.

"Who knows, she could have missed us so much that she would do anything to get us back" Julie proclaimed, a bit on the cocky side. In which Shun replied

"Julie, Alice is are friend, NOT a psycho lunatic _fan girl_" his voice was seething with venom.

" relax Shun, Julie was just being … Julie" Dan yelped hastily, swinging himself in front of Julie to prevent a fight.

Dan seemed to be the only one trying to save Julie however, Runo was jumping up and down, a devious grin on her face, Marucho was silently hoping Julie would get her ass kicked, just for good measure of course.

And Julie, she was to preoccupied in her own cellphone, therefore not even defending herself. Secretly she was texting Alice back saying 'we will be there in a few'.

" ok guys we need to get to Alice's house like now" Julie voiced over everyone. Everyone, in turn, sweat dropped.

"what?" Julie questioned, truly confused.

"Julie, we all should know that Alice lives in Russia, and there is no way we could get there in less than a day" Marucho answered while pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

" sorry Marucho, but this time your wrong" Julie showed her phone in front of everyone to see

"directions" Dan asked, closest to the phone.

"that's right! The directions to Alice's house" Julie declared, looking as if she just won a trophy.

"I feel like I just won a trophy!" she exclaimed.

"that's not possible, Alice would have told us she moved." Runo disagreed along with Shun and Marucho.

" hey Julie did Alice say there would be food at this party?" Dan asked, not concerned at all.

"Yep" Julie chirped.

"That's good enough for me" Dan replied, and it a it was true, food was enough to get Dan to go anywhere.

Runo, and Marucho sweat dropped again while Shun shook his head in disappointment.

"alright guys, are new mission is to go to that party!" Dan cheered, Runo quickly came over and punched him in the stomach, and he deflated like a balloon.

But Dan being Dan got right back up, much to Runo's anger, latched arms with Julie, much more to Runo's anger, and marched out the door.

The rest of the group, in sheer disappointment, followed out as well.

When Runo, Shun, and Marucho walked out they sighed.

"I cant believe they believe that Alice would throw a party for us" Runo confessed.

"I mean, if she missed us that much she would just say that right?" Runo looked from either side of her.

Shun remained silent, while Marucho spoke up.

"Well, I know one thing" Marucho commented looking at Dan and Julie across the street.

"Whats that?" Runo asked, looking down at her smaller friend.

" if those directions that Alice gave Julie are right, there going the wrong way", "so should we go and -" Marucho was cut off by Shun.

"Just let them go, maybe they will figure it out."

They all knew they wouldn't.

**I hoped you liked it and if you did please review lol! Dan and Julie are such idiots sometimes!**


End file.
